Man
by balooie
Summary: Oliver's thoughts, set around the truth, review review review!


Man

Summary- What I think would have been a good ending for the truth.

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer- don't own a thing!

******

"Just put the gun down man!" the words Ryan spoke rang in my ears, his voice unusually calm. Maybe he knew what was coming, maybe he didn't I'll never know, I should ask him… oh yeah, ha, I can't know can I.

My weekend was normal, well normal for a psychopath like me… Marissa came over. Goodie for me! Well she got in a bit of a fight with her mom, so there she was on my doorstep, not that there is a step there or anything, but I like the way that sounds, it has a nice ring to it.

I'm getting off topic again, ANYWAY, we watched a couple movies ordered room service, even went down to the gym for awhile.

After awhile she got tired, we were watching MTV, Justin Timberlake's 'Cry me a river' was on. I will always remember that moment. If we were on a big huge TV screen people would think she was my girlfriend. We just fit you know…

Well I watched her sleep for a bit, then turned the television set off and dropped a blanket over her. I sat on the couch. Watching. I didn't sleep. My therapist says I have insomnia. Well anyway, there I sat watching her dream. 

Finally my sleeping beauty awoke and we ordered pancakes to be brought up to our room. We ate not talking too much, but that's okay, watching her is enough for me. 

My gaze was soon replaced with annoyance when her tiny cell rang. It was Luke. She claimed he was just going to be bringing a bag by, but I know better. I've known from the start he didn't trust me, that's all right though. Ryan's army is no match for me.

I decided to take a shower, I have to look presentable for my beauty queen. I walked to the bathroom and Marissa smiled sitting sown on the sofa.

In the bathroom I convinced myself that it would soon be time to tell her my true feelings. Under the cold water I daydreamed what our lives would be like. No Ryan, no Luke, no nobody!

Out of the shower I got and re-dressed in my flannel pants and gray T-shirt. Outside I called her name, suggesting maybe we could go down for a swim or head off to LA right away.

No answer.

I called again. In the main room I glanced around quickly. No. She left me, she ran away. How could she do that, did she not realize that I was what she needed?

I paced around pulling at my sopping hair. Why? Why did she leave? I picked up the phone and began to dial her number but the door opened. I sighed, she still does care about me!

She looked a little upset. She found out about Natalie.

That is so not good man.

I didn't know how to make her stay, so I did what I do best I began to cry out, beating myself up, causing her to pity me once again. She couldn't just leave me here. I'm suicidal for god sakes!

She pushed me away and told me to go get dressed. I nodded, I didn't go to my room though. I peered around the corner. 

She pulled out her cell phone. My hand itched to grab the handle of the drawer of the table. Inside was the cure to all my problems.

I blinked and then gave into my craving. I held it in my palm, the cool metal freezing my hand.

Stepping around the corner I held it up for her to see. My demands were met and she handed over her cell.

"Bye Ryan." I whispered before closing it up and shoving it into my pocket.

The next twenty minutes was torture for the both of us. I hated to see her so scared, tears staining her face, but it was the only way she'd stay.

She soon began pleading for her life. She must not have realized that shot was for me, the only shot that I would make out of the tiny shotgun tonight.

Knocking.

It's Natalie; she wants to come in. I quickly mumble something about being fine and how I just got out of the shower.

But Ryan's there too. He's calling her. He doesn't deserve her; he doesn't even deserve to utter her name.

I silence Marissa, I think all is well but, no Oliver, your life sucks she'll drop you like a bug just like that, she obviously doesn't see our connection, and so she tells all that are there. "He's got a gun."

Why Marissa? Why? You didn't have too, we could of gone to Paris, left this place behind, left these memories behind, but no, life was just to good to be true, she was going to brush past me, forget me, leave me. Just like the others did. Just like my parents did.

Ryan comes in, every two second he says 'man'. Well okay, I'm almost hysterical. My mind suddenly thinks it's hilarious to say man back, so I do, over and over again.

The cops are there too; Seth's nice father is there, pleading with me. I laugh inside. It's now or never, my finger hovers on the trigger and I pull it.

Marissa screams, Ryan closes his eyes. And it's over.

Everyone hovers over me, they don't realize I'm still breathing. Then maybe they'd be doing something.

Seth's dad calls 911, I'm still there, no one speaks. The paramedics come, they don't do anything, aren't they going to save me like last time.

"Not this time Oliver" I tell myself. I'm done, I'm gone, no more Marissa, no more Ryan, no more half hearted birthday presents from those people that sent a picture to identify me.

And so here I am. The only thing is the shrink was right, I do have insomnia, I can't rest, I can't sleep, and I can't leave them alone. I'll always be here, just watching them, until the day she comes to join me again.

*******

Okay so this was pumping through my brain, please review!


End file.
